


Good Morning, Bad Morning

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Morning Routines, Mornings, Non-Explicit Sex, Shower Sex, literally just a cute Mavin morning drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a morning person. Gavin, however, is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Bad Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and uploaded this fic on the 15th of September 2014! Today (13/09/16) i noticed that it's been nearly two years. So, I decided to change the upload date and get this fic some new love for all the new fans out there! Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos appreciated.

 

Michael Jones, is a morning person. He’s always been a morning person, ever since he was a kid. It’s just something that feels _natural_ to him about beating the sun to rise.

Gavin Free, however, is considerably _not_ a morning person.

Gavin Free is a night owl. He’ll stay up well into the night, sometimes through to the morning if he feels especially bold. It’s just something that feels _natural_ to him about staying awake longer than the moon could ever dare.

Most mornings in their apartment go like this.

As soon as the first crack of sunlight hits his eyelids, Michael is awake. He sits up, rolling his boyfriend off of his chest and stretches once. Gavin, the heavy sleeper he is, doesn’t even flinch. He mumbles something incoherent that _might_ be Michael’s name, but might not. Michael stands out of bed, slipping his underwear back on and smiles down at the sleeping Brit. Gavin sleeps curled up like a cat, just a little ball of body underneath the blue bed sheets.

Michael reaches over Gavin and turns their alarm clock back on, because he already knows that Gavin turned it off last night before they went to sleep. Because Gavin’s an asshole like that.

It’s seven AM, and the sun rises later because it’s winter. Michael looks out of their bedroom window for a few moments at the sun, low in the sky, just beginning to break through the grey layer of cloud. It’s too late into the winter for snow now, but there is still a frosty chill around the window pane.

Growing up in New Jersey, Michael has always been used to cold winters. He stretches, almost naked, in front of the window, and smiles at the feeling of the chill across his skin as he cracks it open.

Gavin, however is not used to Austin’s weather. In England, everything is mild all the time. It rains more of then than not. The summers in England usually peak around twenty five degrees. The winters only ever reach a few degrees below freezing, a thin layer of snow settling on the ground. But it’s never really _snow,_ just sleet.

In Austin, the summers are _scorching_ and the winters are _freezing_ , and Gavin feels like he _can't quite keep up_ , no matter how many years he’s lived here.

Michael glances over at the clock, and counts down slowly in his head from five.

He reaches one as the alarm blares, automatically synced to an old Arctic Monkeys album, the gritty British rock blaring through their bedroom at maximum volume. Michael has never been much of a fan, but it’s the only thing that will wake Gavin up.

The Brit actually flinches when the music starts playing, before the initial shock is replaced with a rapid scramble to press the alarm, skipping the snooze function and just turning it off completely. Gavin mumbles something under his breath, before flopping back down on the bed, face buried in his pillow.

“G’morning sunshine.” Michael calls, walking over to the bed.

“Fuck you.” Gavin replies, voice mumbled by his pillow. Michael doesn’t say anything, instead sitting beside Gavin on the bed, and running one hand through the Brit’s sandy brown hair endearingly.

“Gotta get up. Gotta go to work.” Michael says.

“Fuck off.” Gavin grumbles. “And shut that fucking window, it’s freezing.” He adds, scrambling to pull the duvet around his shoulders. Michael just laughs silently, before lifting the cover, and slipping into bed beside Gavin.

To credit him, Gavin’s skin is icy- but Michael’s always had a slightly higher than average body temperature, and the two conflicting body heats send shockwaves through the both of them.

Michael doesn’t say anything, but snakes his arms around Gavin’s waist, settling behind him and dropping a kiss behind his ear. “Get up, asshole.” He whispers.

“Fuck you Michael. I’m sleeping.”

“No you’re not.”

“Shut up.”

Gavin is always like this in the mornings. Usually, he’s a very placid kind of guy- doesn’t swear a lot or shout, always cheerful. But _not_ in the mornings. It makes Michael smile, however, because it’s a whole new side to Gavin that he had never known before they started dating. A whole side to Gavin that _no-one_ gets to see but him.

“C’mon. I'll start the shower but you’ve gotta get up and get in.” Michael bargains, kissing Gavin again behind the ear, and blowing gently. He smiles when he feels the Brit squirm underneath him, knowing he’s hit a ticklish spot. He’ll save that for later.

“Michael. Please fuck off and leave me to sleep.” Gavin says, but it his tone of voice isn’t as bitter this time. Michael knows he is starting to break, so he blows again lightly. Gavin gets a breath catches in the back of his throat, and tries to hide it. He isn’t successful.

“Gavin,” Michael whispers, lips just brushing against the edge of Gavin’s ears. Gavin shudders. “Gavin, get up and get in the shower.”

There is a second of hesitation before Gavin speaks. “Will you join me?”

Michael grins at this, and nips Gavin’s ear playfully before climbing out of his bed and running into the bathroom. He flicks the shower on, feeling under the water stream for a few seconds as it heats up, before shucking his boxers and taking two towels out of the linen cupboard.

“Gav, c’mon- not a drop more of hot water needs to be wasted.” He calls.

But he is met with no reply. Sighing, Michael storms fully-naked back out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. Gavin is already unconscious, curled up on his side of the bed, blankets wrapped tightly around him. Michael rolls his eyes. He’s done being kind.

“Gavin.” He says, shaking the Brit. Gavin moans and turns over, mumbling.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

“No, you’re fucking not. Now get your ass up and get in the shower, or I'll make sure you _won't_ be coming for at least a week.”

Gavin has never gotten out of bed quicker, frowning and staggering out of the room towards the bathroom. Michael playfully taps his ass as he walks out, but he doesn’t react. His eyes are still cloudy from sleep, and he rubs them a few ties as he feels his feet his the tile floor.

He really wants to be asleep but… _orgasms_. And _sex_.

He yawns, mouth stretched wide as he climbs into the shower, feeling Michael slip in after him. One of Michael’s hands goes into his hair, tugging at it to get Gavin's lulling head to face him.

“I swear to God, if you fucking fall asleep in this shower, you’ll be fucking yourself with your own fingers for the next week.”

Gavin whinges, before sticking his head under the cool shower spray. Although it would’ve been nice to stay in bed, the warm water matched with Michael’s body head is comforting, and Michael’s soapy hands running up and down his body aren’t too bad either.

He’s fully awake only when his body is pressed flush against the cool white tiles, and he’s screaming Michael’s name as he comes, hot semen painting the wall and the side of the shower.

“Thanks,” he pants afterwards. “I needed that.”

They get dressed and eat breakfast and if they’re lucky, catch an episode of Always Sunny before it’s time for work, and after Michael pulls out of the car park, Gavin will turn to him with a soft sort of smile on his face.

“What?” he’ll ask.

“I’m just sorry, s’all.” Gavin will say “For being a right prick in the mornings.”

And then Michael will smile back, tearing his eyes away from the road for a second. He won't actually reply, but Gavin will know what he means. Gavin always knows what he means.

* * *

 

Not every morning is like this.

Sometimes, on the rarest of occasions, Gavin will wake before Michael. He never knowingly understands why his body just feels compelled to rise, but it does. Gavin will turn and look at the alarm clock, knowing he could probably sleep for another hour, if not more. But he doesn’t feel _tired_.

He’ll sit up against the headboard and look down at Michael, who snores softly beside him. And he’ll smile to himself. Because Michael is a spitfire, but Gavin can’t say he’s ever seen anything more adorable than Michael when he’s asleep.

He won't wake his boyfriend, he knows Michael deserves every extra hour he can get in bed. Instead, Gavin will stand up, and walk over to the window. He’ll reach for Michael’s hoodie, draped over a chair, and put it on, zipping it tightly to protect his body from the cold, even though he doesn’t feel it so badly anymore.

Then, Gavin will pull up the blinds and look outside, watching the sun rise.

And then, when Michael wakes up shortly after, he’ll be surprised and he’ll ask Gavin why he’s awake so early. Gavin will shrug and say he doesn’t know.

Gavin doesn’t know that he knows.

Gavin doesn’t know that he knows the real reason he sometimes wakes up early, is Michael- the curly-haired boy from New Jersey with the short temper and the _filthy_ mouth. Gavin’s early rising is nothing more than an after effect of living with Michael so long. Michael imprints tiny details onto Gavin’s persona, like the way he takes his coffee or the way he falls asleep, slowly- with just the lulling of the others breathing and the ticking of the clock that Gavin slowly starts forgetting to turn off every night.

Michael doesn’t know that he knows this too, as he wraps his arms around Gavin’s middle, resting his head in the middle of Gavin’s slender back and closing his eyes.

Because for once, all he wants to do is climb back into bed and get another hours sleep.


End file.
